


The Crown

by Shiviks



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Risha Drayen romance, break ups are hard, male smuggler romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiviks/pseuds/Shiviks
Summary: Risha Drayen stole Vask’s heart from the moment they met, but who will she choose when the chips are down? Count Rineld, or the rugged Captain that worked so hard for so long to win over her heart?
Relationships: Risha Drayen & Male Smuggler, Risha Drayen/Male Smuggler, Risha Drayen/Smuggler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Crown

**Author's Note:**

> One shot for my male smuggler that doesn’t belong to my main Legacy family line. I struggled with the Risha romance for a few reasons, but these parts felt most significant to my character.  
> Also added in Dodonna’s betrayal to really try and emphasise how used he felt in the end of the Vanilla storyline, both by the republic and the woman he loved.
> 
> Be gentle with me, I’m a little rusty when it comes to writing, and it’s my first time publishing something online.

“We should probably cool things off for a bit. I have some thinking to do.”

Vask clicked his tongue in annoyance as he got his gear together to go planet side. Cool things off for a bit? Right after she slept with him twice to help her decide whether to marry this Count? After she said she could maybe do without a crown and a throne? He felt used and he hated it. After they decided to be serious with each other he had never strayed. He loved her, he thought things were going well and then she’d dropped that bombshell mere minutes after they were dressed again.

“Guss, we’re leaving!” he growled angrily, making his way to the exit of the ship. The Mon Calamari came jogging over, his own equipment packed. It was time to confront Rogun.

—

Senator Dodonna, another betrayal for the books. Over all the years she pretended to care. What was it that she’d said to him? She did care? Vask had watched her being taken away in cuffs as she continued to spew her empty confessions at him, he would’ve just as gladly shot her right between the eyes.   
He might’ve had a track record with women himself, but he was never dishonest, never manipulated any of them into doing their dirty work. His fling with Dodonna had been short despite the long time of flirting back and forth, a simple one night stand before he ever got serious with Risha. It had been a while in the past now, but he still felt hurt and used.

He changed into a clean shirt and trousers in his quarters when there was a knock at his door.  
“Captain?” Risha’s voice called out from the other side, when he opened it she let herself in without so much as a hello. Vask couldn’t help but feel an annoyance growing in his chest. Last they spoke she’d asked for distance, now she just brazenly walked into his quarters like she owned the place?

“Things on Dubrillion have taken a turn.” she blurts out before he could even say anything about her entering without permission, “The king put a death mark on Count Rineld’s head. When the citizens heard that, they rebelled.”  
She paced back and forth, continuing, “The king imposed martial law to stop the rioting, but that got the aristocracy riled up. The whole planet’s going to war.”

“Sounds like the Count’s plan to avoid bloodshed by marrying you just went up in flames.” Vask answered, keeping his voice void of any emotion. Risha didn’t seem to notice however and continued, “We were never going to unseat the king without a fight. I just hoped we’d pick the time and place. Needless to say, the Count has his hands full just staying alive, but even with all that’s happened, he still wants to marry me.”   
The Captain sneered slightly before Risha turned to him. When she looked into his eyes with those large chestnut eyes of her own, he felt his heart shatter. He fancied this woman since day one, through all the times she shot him down, he had held out hope one day she’d feel the same way for him. When that day finally came, all this came with it.  
“I can’t keep putting him off. Any advice how I should play this?” she asked, and a pit sank into his stomach. She still debated going through with this?   
For a moment he considered proposing to her, but she had shown time and time again she cared more about her crown than him, and if he married her how would she be able to obtain position of Queen?

He swallowed hard before responding, “A death mark puts a lot of pressure on a person. If you’re going to let him down, be gentle.”  
Risha threw him a confused look, “What do you mean “if”? I’m with you now, remember?”  
Vask was about to open his mouth to protest, if she was going to turn Count Rineld down, then why even ask him what she should do?

“Oh, perfect—time’s up.” she said, leaving his room, “That’s him calling on the holo. Alright, let’s do this.”  
He followed her out, reluctantly. He didn’t want to see the woman he loved talk to another man about marriage.   
“Merritt, I’m glad your safe. From what I hear, the fighting got worse after you escaped.” Vask sneered at the first name basis, since when was this a thing?  
“I cannot spare Dubrillion from war, but perhaps we can still create a better future together. I realise forging a true relationship takes time, and our marriage won’t be consummated for some time, but I am hopeful.” the man on the holo spoke.  
Vask’s body had gone rigid in anger with balled fists at his side, he couldn’t believe the nerve of this noble. This man knew she was in a relationship with him yet still spoke of this with her while he was standing right there? “My proposal still stands, dear Risha. Will you marry me?”

The Zabrak Captain looked over to her, and saw what he feared most. Hesitation. He’d hoped she’d outright say no, but she was still considering the offer. He sighed, his face growing solemn, “Say yes. Hurry, before you lose your nerve.”  
Her brows knitted together in confusion as she looked from the man on the holo to him “What about us? Are we over, just like that?”  
“You and the Count are your world’s best hope for peace. I won’t stand in your way.” he replied, though with clear dejection in his voice.  
“A grand and noble gesture. I thank you. Risha?” the Count replied, making Vask lose every last bit of his nerve and turn on his heel.  
Risha looked after him for a moment, “I—“ she started, looking back at the Count, “Yes, I’ll marry you. We’ll make it official the old-fashioned way. Have your people bring me a written contract to sign.”

Risha and the Count shared a few last words, him bidding her farewell and calling her his lovely wife. Vask had heard it all from the door to his quarters.  
Risha made her way over, rubbing her neck slightly, “Well. This is awkward...”  
He shot her a hard glare, and she looked away. Of course he was hurt, between the Count’s words and her hesitation just now—  
“You have a place on my ship for as long as you need it.” Vask abruptly said, interrupting her thoughts.  
Risha looked up to him, somewhat surprised. One thing she’d always admired was how level-headed the Captain had stayed under this entire situation. “Stop being so nice. You’re making me regret all this.”  
Vask’s calm demeanour finally broke as she said this, “Regret, Risha? Perhaps you should’ve thought of that sooner. Turned him down the first chance you got.” he snapped, closing the door on her.

Risha sighed and rubbed her forehead. When she looked back up she saw Akaavi’s bright red eyes peer at her from further down the corridor.  
“He’s right, you know.” the Dathomirian Zabrak offered, “There was no honour in what you did. You chose your crown over him, from the very start. If you had truly loved him, you would not have hurt him with your doubts and hesitations. You would have had none.”  
Risha sneered at the woman, “What, you want me to apologise? I’m sure you’re just glad we broke up so you can have him all to yourself.”  
Akaavi shook her head, walking by her to leave for the cockpit, “You are wrong. I showed my interest, and he turned me down. For you. He had told me he loved you and I have accepted that.”

Risha glanced back at the Captain’s closed door, he had chosen her. He had respected them going serious with their relationship. He had loved her...  
She took her leave, deciding to talk to him later. Perhaps there was still a way to salvage some of their friendship after all this...


End file.
